


For Now

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crying During Sex, Dean and Seth fuck after RAW, Emotional Sex, Emotional Vulnerable Seth, Established Relationship, Fears/Insecurities/Guilt, Its just not what usually feels like, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Post Raw, Thick Angst, Uncertainty, everything seems to have a different intense vibes after the night's events, happy endings...somewhat?, love making, this is emotionally loaded and very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Post RAW.Dean knows Seth doesn't ever shy away from giving him what he wants. But tonight's different. The guilt and fears heavy on both of their minds and all Seth want is to hold Dean and love him knowing well enough the future doesn't come with the promise of Dean being his.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnyStriker20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyStriker20/gifts).



Dean whimpered, a low frustrated whine leaving his lips as he tried to wiggle his hips, get Seth to move faster. His lover didn’t budge. He kept his strokes slow and calculated, like he was taking his time remembering every single thing about how Dean felt all wrapped up around him.

In normal circumstances, Seth would take the bait and pound Dean into the mattress, fucking him hard and fast until Dean couldn’t take it anymore. But tonight, everything was different. From the way Seth looked at him to how he touched him and now how he was fucking him. Dean knew Seth loved indulging his need to be completely wrecked in the bed, so he didn’t know why Seth had decided to suddenly treat him like he was made of glass. It both annoyed Dean as well as confused him.

Dean cried out as he felt Seth hitting his prostrate, his dick feeling so big inside Dean and Dean resisted the urge to push Seth on his back and just ride him hard and fast until Dean gets what he wants. But Seth apparently was in no mood to give up the control. When he felt Dean trying to push at him and squirming desperately under him, he took hold of Dean’s wrists and pressed them above his head. Expertly trapping Dean under his hold as he kept fucking into him slowly.

“Shhs…Calm down.” Seth ordered in a gruff voice, face nuzzling Dean’s neck as he spread feather like kisses all over Dean’s throat and chest. Seth pulled up to press his lips against Dean’s, kissing the trembling lips of his lover.

“Seth…Please! Fuck, just fuck me already!”

“I am fucking you.”

“Not like that! You know what I mean…Fuck me like you mean it. Come on!”

Seth pulled his face away from Dean’s and looked into his lover’s eyes. He slowly removed his grip from Dean’s hands, freeing the blue eyed man. The chocolate orbs of his lover were slightly wet, the raw emotion in those eyes almost making Dean shudder in nervousness. 

The night had been a whirlwind of emotions and one of those that left both of them emotionally and mentally exhausted. Their past once again was shoved into their present, reminding them that no matter what the cracks that were glued for now were still cracks. Scars heal, but they leave their marks. Dean and Seth’s history was a perfect example of that. Their current enemy was using that to throw them off of their game, and from the looks of it, it had somewhat worked. Dean had almost slipped to the dark end, but was able to fall back into Seth’s arms. Seth may have hurt him at one time, but no one had loved Dean the way Seth had.

Dean had noticed how quite Seth had gotten after they came backstage, packed up and left for the arena after saying their goodbye to Roman. The soft kisses on Dean’s temple, the way Seth kept his hand placed on the small of Dean’s back, the way he would lean into press his body against Dean’s and hold the blue eyed man in his arms when they were alone in the elevator…It was all very telling that Seth was under the effects of the night's events as well. Dean knew his lover still struggled with guilt of how much hurt he had caused to the one person he loved more than anyone else in his entire life. Whenever someone tired to use that to their advantage, it was a reminder that Seth had no one to blame but himself when it comes to doubting his intentions with Dean.

Dean stroked the strong muscled back of Seth’s with his palms, his legs wrapping around Seth’s waist to hold him close against his body. Dean took a hold of Seth’s face in his hands and whispered, “What’s wrong?”

A soft wet laugh came out of Seth’s lips, a couple of tears slipping out of his eyes as he dropped his head against Dean’s shoulder, “Just, let me have this Dean. I need to…I need to have you. I need to feel you Baby Boy. Fuck…”

Dean’s heart felt like it was ripping out of his chest. He didn’t know if he was scared or concerned, or both. Seth’s emotions made him feel so many things with such intensity. Dean didn’t know if he could handle that right now. When the doubts and fears were so fresh on his mind. When the uncertainty was threatening their stability. He wanted to trust Seth with every fiber in his being. But they said love makes you blind. What if his love was blinding him to the harsh truths? Seth’s eyes told a different story. Seth’s eyes told a story of a man who wanted to protect and love on Dean but didn’t know if he had a right to do so. 

Dean took a deep breath, moving his hips a little against Seth’s, a soft gasp leaving his lips as he felt Seth’s cock jab at his insides. He leaned in to kiss Seth, his eyes slipped closed as he tried to enjoy the feeling of home only Seth could provide. In that moment he decided he wouldn’t let the fears and the uncertainty ruin the best possible thing that could happen to him. He knew in his heart he didn’t want Seth in his life because Seth wanted him, he had to have Seth because Dean needed him.

When Dean pulled his mouth away from Seth’s, with a soft nod he whispered, “‘s okay. Make love to me.” 

Seth’s eyes glinted in the soft glow of the bedside lamp, with a nod of his own he placed a kiss on Dean’s forehead. “Yeah. I need this.”

Dean let himself relax as Seth started moving inside him again, slow and easy. Seth managed to take his breath away with his skilled movements, stabbing Dean’s prostate on multiple occasions. The soft grunts turned into desperate groans, Dean was starting to moan out loudly and needily underneath Seth. 

“Come on Darling…Cum for me. Let me feel you Baby Boy. Fuck I love you so much..” It wasn’t the first time Seth told Dean he loved him. But it managed to drive Dean to the edge like it always did, a loud cry ripping out of his lips as he thrusted up into Seth’s hands, who was stroking him roughly as he continued to fuck into him. Dean’s back arched and he came with a loud gasp, almost blacking out with the intensity of his orgasm.

“Fuckk..” Seth let out a loud moan as he felt Dean tightening around his cock, his movements turning jerky as he started to fuck into Dean a little desperately. It didn’t take too long before he was spilling inside his lover’s tight heat. Dean whimpered quietly under his weight, feeling Seth’s seeds paint his insides.

Seth breathed heavily as he laid over Dean, pulling out of Dean’s ass as Dean trembled a little. His body still too sensitive. Seth pressed his mouth against Dean’s and shuffled to lay on his back besides Dean, bringing Dean to lay over his chest. Seth’s mouth placed against Dean’s head, placing a soft kiss against Dean’s scruffy skin. “I love you so fucking much.” 

Dean pulled his face up to look at Seth, his hand placing on Seth’s cheek to stroke it gently. “I know. Love you too.” Dean tried to sound as convincing as he could, wanting to ease away Seth’s fears and troubles. But he knew they both were aware that they were far from safe. Their relationship might be loaded with intense love they felt for each other, but the baggage was still there. They still needed to work together to get over all that. 


End file.
